


pick of the litter (fluff to kill Bre with (to celebrate her birth of course))

by EzzyDean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three crows get a puppy... what happens next will stop your heart and steal your soul</p><p>(dumb fluff for Bre's bday because she puts up with so much from me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick of the litter (fluff to kill Bre with (to celebrate her birth of course))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretMaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/gifts).



There are two ways this is going to end and Kei knows it: either Suga will win or Ryuu will.  And for once Kei is actually betting on Ryuu coming out on top.  But then again, for once, it’s Suga going up against a pair of puppy dog eyes and Kei can already see Suga wavering under their power.  Then again the fact that it is an actual puppy staring up at him from Ryuu’s lap might have something to do with that.

There are a lot of “then agains” and “for onces” in this situation and Kei can only watch as Suga sighs and scrunches his face, barely looking at Kei who only shrugs in response, before groaning at Ryuu’s pouting face and the eager light grey and white puppy wriggling in Ryuu’s lap.

“She’s the last one from Bombshell’s litter and Saeko needs to find her a home, she already found homes for the others - you know Daichi and Akiteru each took one - and she really can’t take care of another dog, and just look at her.”  Ryuu carefully holds the puppy up a little closer to Suga from his spot on the floor, grinning eagerly when Suga shifts and scrunches his face a little more.  It’s Suga’s giving in face; Kei can see it clearly from his spot on the end of the couch and he’s already wondering just how much of their “video game and book and pretty plant money” is going to be changed to “puppy money” and if they need to puppy proof anything.  “Look,” Ryuu coos - actually coos - and makes an excited noise, “isn’t she the most adorable little French Bulldog puppy you’ve ever seen?”

“I’m too young to be a father,” Kei announces just as he sees Suga’s head drop and Ryuu cackles happily.

A half hour later Kei’s phone lights up with a notification and he sighs.

 

( _“She needs a name!”_

_“Ryuu we are not naming the dog Firecracker.”_

_“Aww Suga c’mon.  Her mom’s name is Bomshell!”_

_“No.”_

_“Princess Firecracker?”_

_“Akiteru named his puppy Princess.  No.”_

_“How about,” Kei can’t believe he’s saying it even as the name comes out of his mouth, “Lily Rose?”_

_Ryuu sucks in a breath of amazement and launches himself into Kei’s lap, showering him with kisses.  “You’re the best Kei!  That’s perfect!”)_

 

Lily Rose has an Instagram account.

Because of course they’ve had the puppy for less than an hour and she already has an Instagram account.

His phone buzzes with a new message and he almost doesn’t want to look.  Because with Suga next to him and Ryuu sitting on the floor just a few feet away the list of people who send him messages is short: his brother, Yamaguchi, Akaashi, on very rare occasions Kageyama, and Kuroo.  

It’s going to be Kuroo.  He already knows without looking.  He can just feel it.

 

_MeOwch: Congrats on being a Dad Tsukki._

_Me: Please don’t Kuroo._

_MeOwch: We adopted sibling puppies.  We’re like family now._

_Me: You and Daichi have her sister and named her Pirate now so just… don’t even._

_MeOwch: I always knew it would happen one day._

_MeOwch: You definitely have child bearing hips._

_Me: Suga’s the one with the hips.  Not me._

 

Kuroo goes silent after that but Kei only has a minute of peace before he hears Suga’s phone get a new message.

Kei watches from the corner of his eye as Suga uncurls from the center of the couch and stretches to pluck his phone off the side table next to the planter there.  When Suga grins Kei feels his blood run cold.

“So I’m the one with the hips, huh Kei?”

“That asshole screenshotted it didn’t he?”  

Suga drops his phone back on the table and crawls across the couch, carefully knocking Kei’s book onto the floor with a flick of his wrist like a human sized cat as he moves into Kei’s lap and cups his cheeks.  Kei bites back a bubble of laughter when Suga starts peppering his face with kisses.

“It’s okay, Kei.  I love your hips.”  Suga’s hands slide down Kei’s sides and he squirms against the couch.  “Even if they’re not as curvy as mine they are still amazing.”  His fingers slide under Kei’s t-shirt and tickle the skin above the edge of his sweatpants.  Suga shifts, easily staying in his spot when Kei bucks and tries to push at his shoulders, breath breaking under his laughter.

“Guys,” Ryuu hisses from where he’s sitting on the floor, puppy secure in his lap, “shush.  Lily Rose just fell asleep.”

\--

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles as Ryuu hurries to the door and slips inside, already drenched and ready to just curl up in some warm - and dry, very, very dry, that’s important right now considering he’s pretty sure even his underwear are soaked - sweats and flop on the couch the rest of the night.  He tosses out a quick “I’m home,” as he slips out of his shoes and does his best not to drip water all over the floor on the way to the bathroom for a towel and then the bedroom for a change of clothes.

This distraction is why he assumes he didn’t see it in the first place.

Suga is in the middle of the couch, arms across his chest and a pout on his face, with tiny Lily Rose seated in the dip of his arms trying to lick his chin consolingly.

Ryuu takes a moment to appreciate the absolute adorableness of the picture in front of him after he’s changed.  Then he slips into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Kei’s waist and buries his face in between Kei’s shoulders.

“Did Suga try to, uh, help again?”

Kei lets out a fond sounding sigh as he stirs whatever is in the pot.

“He nearly burned himself on a pan because he was so busy explaining what he was doing to the dog that he wasn’t paying attention to, you know, what he was actually doing.”  Kei sighs again and turns the heat down.  “Then I asked him to get me half a cup of milk and he handed me a cup of oil.  I had to ban him for his own good.  And so we could actually have food to eat.”

Ryuu laughs against Kei’s back, soft enough that Suga can’t hear him in the living room.  He loves Suga so much but for all the time the other man spends worrying about others and them being healthy he was kind of shit at taking care of himself.  He was easily distracted while trying to cook which often led to disasters, his sleep schedule now that he was out of school was erratic at best, he always forgot his scarf and gloves in the winter, and he was forever helping every sticky handed runny nosed child he came across.  It was a wonder he wasn’t constantly sick.

“So you banned him and Lily Rose to the couch?”

“I just asked him to please leave the kitchen and wait for you and dinner somewhere he wouldn’t get into trouble or hurt himself.”  Kei turns and shifts them to the side so he can lean against the counter next to the stove and settle his hands on Ryuu’s hips as he drops a kiss on his forehead.  “How was it today?”

“Soggy.  We were in and out of this mess all day.  And it just got worse when I was leaving.  I’ll be surprised if most of us don’t wind up at least a little sick.”

“Well don’t expect me to take care of you if you do.”

Ryuu huffs at Kei and leans into him, pressing his still cold nose against Kei’s throat.  “You won’t nurse me back to health?  Make me soup and feed it to me?”

“Nope.  I’ll let Suga make you soup.”  Ryuu makes a pained noise as he burrows even closer, nosing at Kei’s neck and whining into his skin.

“You’re cruel, Kei.”

The clacking of puppy paws across the kitchen floor draws their attention to Suga standing in the doorway, frowning at them.

“I’m banned to the living room and you two are in here cuddling.”  Suga pouts as Lily Rose hurries back and forth between them all excitedly, ready to play and get attention.  “So unfair.”

\--

It’s pouring again and Ryuu curses his luck - and the fact that he let Suga have his jacket when they left the store - as he and Suga hurry along the sidewalk up to the door.  He is going to get sick, he can just feel it.  Out in this shitty weather twice in a week.  He can already feel the headache and stuffy nose just waiting for him to let his guard down just a little.

Suga slips inside and starts tugging Ryuu’s shirt off as soon as the door shuts.

“Out of the wet clothes before you get sick.”

“I probably will anyway.”

“Ryuu.”  Suga’s tone leaves no room for negotiation and as soon as Ryuu’s shoes are off he’s being pushed towards the bedroom.  Thankfully the groceries they picked up are all non-refrigerated things because Suga leaves the bags on the floor as he ushers Ryuu through the house.

Ryuu freezes a few steps from the bathroom and spins around, pushing Suga back towards the living room, ignoring his sputtering and protests.  Sputtering and protests that cut off mid-sentence when Suga takes in what Ryuu saw.

Kei is laying on the floor on his side, hand tucked under his head and body curled around a pillow.  A little decorative pillow from the couch that Lily Rose is lying on.  She opens her eyes and lifts her head for a moment before yawning at them, clearly unimpressed with the way they’re just standing there staring.  Then she hops off the pillow and starts licking at Kei’s face and nuzzling her wet puppy nose against his cheek.

Kei wiggles his nose and scrunches his face in a move so childish and so un-Kei-like that Ryuu thinks his heart might skip a few beats as he watches Kei shake his head a little and curl tighter around the pillow.

“Ryuu,” Suga whispers, “pinch me.  I think I’m dreaming.  Or dead.  Or hallucinating.  It’s too cute.”

Kei huffs a little and rolls onto his other side, Lily Rose barking softly and chasing after him, dancing around his head and nuzzling into his cheek again.

“No,” Kei mumbles as he bats gently at the puppy, “Rose, sweetie, no.”

“Do I have a fever?  Am _I_ hallucinating?”  Ryuu leans towards Suga, eyes still on Kei.  “Suga check me.  Am I hot?”

Suga snorts.  “You’re always hot, Ryuu.  But no, you don’t have a fever,” he adds after he indulges Ryuu and presses his hand to Ryuu’s forehead.  “Yet.”

“So Kei is honestly being this adorable?  I’m not imagining it?”

“He’s always kind of adorable.  Even when he’s being snippy.”

“I am awake now, you know,” Kei groans from the floor, back still facing them.  “Please stop talking about me.”

“You know, you’re right.”  Ryuu nods sagely.  “He is always kind of adorable.”  He sneezes.  “And I am going to go change.  Right now.  Before I get sick hopefully.”

\--

“I’m home,” Suga calls out as he slips out of his shoes.  He rustles the bag in his hand.  “I brought home cupcakes!”  The only reply is Lily Rose barking excitedly as she runs out of the living room.  “Kei?  Ryuu?”  He squats so Lily Rose can hop onto his knees and lick at his chin before jumping back off and running back into the living room at top speed.

There’s no one in the kitchen and he leaves his box of cupcakes on the counter among the debris of what looks like a couple cups of tea, half of one of Suga’s boxes of crackers, and one of Ryuu’s sketchbooks - sans drawing utensil which is strange.  No one is in the living room other than Lily Rose who is sniffing at a few crumpled tissues that look like they’ve fallen off the end table - and there’s Ryuu’s drawing pens.  A soft murmuring from the direction of the bedrooms draws his attention and he heads there.

No one is in the bathroom or their shared bedroom so he has one last option: the bedroom with the smaller bed that Kei often uses as his own.  He likes having his own space and Suga and Ryuu were more than happy to turn that extra room into Kei’s bedroom as opposed to an office or regular guest room.

Suga settles his hip against the doorway and takes in the scene.

Ryuu is curled up in the bed, buried under a mound of blankets with his arm sticking out, hand clenching Kei’s sweatshirt and Kei is propped against the headboard with a book open in his lap, one hand holding his place and the other moving gently across Ryuu’s forehead.  Kei’s voice rises and falls as he reads aloud and Suga is content to just stand listen to him for a few minutes.  Kei talks a lot about not being the one to take care of them when they’re sick but he is actually really great about it.  He indulges them; he reads to Ryuu and watches horrible movies with Suga and makes them tea and soup no matter how much he claims he won’t next time, he makes faces when he cleans up tissues and cough drop wrappers and whatever else is lying around but he still does it without complaint.

Kei is soft like this, softer than he usually is, and Suga loves coming across him in these moments.  Moments when Kei’s fingers idly trace patterns on Ryuu’s bare skin, when Kei falls asleep on the couch, when Kei cooks or cleans or gets caught up in reading a book or taking the perfect picture.  A hundred thousand moments when Kei lets his normal acidic personality turn sweet and soft around Ryuu and Suga.

“Are you just going to stand there all night?”  Kei doesn’t look up from his book but the small smile on his face lets Suga know he’s been caught staring at them.

“I don’t know, is there room for me on the bed?”

“If I get up so that I can make some soup there definitely will be.”  Kei tosses his paperback gently onto the desk next to one of Suga’s plants and runs his hand across Ryuu’s head again, giving him a fond smile before looking up at Suga.  “Keep him company and I’ll make us all some soup?”

Suga steps over to the bed and settles himself on Kei’s lap with a sly grin.  “Do I get my welcome home kiss?”

Kei rolls his eyes.  But he reaches up with the hand that’s not resting on Ryuu’s head and cups Suga’s cheek, thumb rubbing just under Suga’s eye before he shifts and draws Suga to him for a kiss.

“Happy now?”

“No kissing without me,” Ryuu mutters from his blanket pile, hand tugging at Kei’s sweatshirt.  Suga leans down and presses a kiss to Ryuu’s forehead, Kei dropping his hand to help him balance.

“Kei’s gonna make us some soup, how does that sound Ryuu?”

“Like heaven.”  Ryuu sniffles and coughs.  “Suga,” he whines and releases Kei’s sweatshirt to try and pull Suga onto the mattress next to him.  “I need cuddles.”

Suga obliges, pushing Kei out of the bed and curling up next to Ryuu, who buries his nose into Suga’s neck and practically crawls on top of him as he whimpers and whines and laments the fact that he’ll never be able to properly taste Kei’s cooking or smell Suga’s body wash ever again.

Suga simply kisses his forehead and rubs his back and talks to Ryuu about his day until Kei comes back with food.

\--

“Kei?”

Kei glances up from the pile of mail he’s sorting through in the kitchen.

“Yes?”

Ryuu is standing just inside the kitchen, holding Lily Rose in his arms and grinning.  “Did you buy our baby new clothes?”

Ryuu, Kei decides then and there, should not be allowed to look so adorable with his shaved head and bright grin and French Bulldog puppy held against his - no that’s not Ryuu’s sweater that’s Kei’s sweater good God he needs to be _stopped_ \- wash softened sweatshirt.

“Please stop referring to her as our baby.  That’s just disturbing.”  Ryuu’s grin grows even wider and he coos down at Lily Rose, who licks at his face.  “And yes I did buy a couple sweaters for her.  It’s getting cold and she’ll need more than just that shiny pink monstrosity that you bought her.”

Ryuu sets Lily Rose down and watches as she runs to Kei and bumps into his leg affectionately before running happily off towards the living room where her toys are stashed.

“One: she loves the shiny pink things I buy her.  Two: you,” Ryuu teases as he crosses the kitchen, “bought our puppy new sweaters.  With little strawberries on them and little dinosaurs and they are adorable and so are you.”

The tips of Kei’s ears turn pink as he drops his gaze to the mail in his hands and tries to ignore Ryuu.  Even as Ryuu plucks the mail from his hands and tosses it all on the counter behind him and leans against him.  Kei refuses to look at him.  Instead he focuses on the wall across from them, staring resolutely at the shadows there.  Ryuu’s arms wrap around his waist and he lets Ryuu tug him away from the counter, lets Ryuu slip a hand againt his lower back, lets Ryuu tangle their fingers together and lead him around the kitchen as he hums happily.

They dance around the kitchen slowly three times before Kei finally sighs heavily and looks down at Ryuu.  Who is still smiling at him.

“You bought our baby clothes.  It’s adorable.”

Kei slides his arms around Ryuu’s shoulders and pulls him close.  “I bought our dog sweaters because she is small and will get cold easily this winter.”  Ryuu just continues to grin at him.  Kei groans.  “I am not going to refer to Lily Rose as our baby no matter how you stare at me or bat your eyes or -” he’s interrupted when Ryuu leans up and kisses him and before he can open his mouth to continue Ryuu starts covering his face with kisses.  He sputters when Ryuu pulls away and rubs their noses together gently.

“So.  Adorable.”

“I hate you so much sometimes,” Kei growls.

Ryuu laughs.  “Yeah, yeah.  Maybe if you don’t look so fond when you say that it will sound true one of these days.”

\--

There is a sticky note on his forehead.  Kei can feel it the moment he fully wakes up but he doesn’t even bother pulling it off as he stumbles to the bathroom.  A glance at the clock on the desk shows that it’s late in the morning and he’s the last one here so he doesn’t even bother looking into the main bedroom for his boyfriends.  Lily Rose scampers down the hall when she hears him and follows him into the bathroom where she waits patiently for him to use the toilet and flush before he puts the lid down and she uses her own handmade-by-Ryuu set of steps to hop up onto the lid and watch him.

It takes a moment for the writing on the sticky note to come into focus.  It’s Suga’s handwriting - which Kei expected as soon as he woke up and felt the paper attached to his forehead - and the message is about what he expects as well.

 **_Good Morning, Love._ ** **_  
_ ** **_See you tonight!_ **

He brushes his teeth with the note still adhered to his head, pulls his glasses case from the drawers and slips his glasses on before carefully peeling the note off.  He leaves it attached to his finger and finishes up in the bathroom before shuffling off back to his room and dropping it into the box he keeps on the corner of the desk.  It’s already over half full of sticky notes and scraps of papers and receipts covered in his boyfriends’ handwriting and one of these days he’ll have to think of something else to do with all these moments and mementos of love.  Maybe a shadowbox or something he can just dump them all into and fill to the brim so he can see the scraps and colors and chunks of their writing without having to dig through and pick out each and every one.

But that’s for another day.

Today is filled with more notes.

A reminder that Lily Rose already went out for a walk this morning but would probably love another.

A sticky note on the fridge that Suga would buy some groceries tonight and a piece of paper taped next to it stating that Ryuu was bringing supper home so Kei better not touch anything in the kitchen after lunch.

A text thread continuing his and Ryuu’s debate about what food to switch Lily Rose to in a few more months once she was out of her puppy stage.

An email reminder that Suga’s boss wanted Kei to do his family photos next week if he was still up for it.

A sticky note in his sock drawer that was from a week ago when Kei had been busy with work, reminding him that all three of them loved him and that Ryuu was going to do laundry because he kept borrowing Kei’s socks.

A note hung on the hook in the entryway where his scarf should be letting him know that Suga borrowed it.

A half dozen more random ones scattered throughout his day.

Some he stashes in his box, some he collects to be tossed later, some he leaves or moves to new places.  Like the one he finds where Suga attempted to draw a picture of Lily Rose that he moves and hangs up on the bulletin board in the kitchen next to the picture he took of her last month and the actual pen sketch Ryuu did of her last week.  Suga will pout at him and whine that he didn’t know he was dating two artists when he first got together with them but Kei knows that Suga will love the fact that he kept the picture.

\--

Ryuu unwraps the scarf from his neck - it’s Suga’s since his own scarf met it’s untimely demise at the jaws of his precious baby girl, she’s so strong and opinionated it makes him so proud - and tosses it on a hook before tossing his jacket on top of it.  Lily Rose is patiently waiting for him to unhook her sparkly pink leash and the moment he does she takes off down the short hallway and takes a sharp turn into the living room.  Probably to dive into the pile of blankets they’ve been leaving on the couch and he doesn’t blame her any; it’s getting colder out and he wouldn’t be surprised to see a few snowflakes hitting the ground by the time he takes her out for her bedtime walk.

He, despite wanting to join his puppy in the mountain of blankets waiting for him in the living room, decides to hit the kitchen first for a cup of hot chocolate.  He hopes they have marshmallows still and that Suga didn’t just eat the rest of the bag like last time.  It’s so disappointing when his hot chocolate is marshmallow-less after all.

Five minutes later he’s got a warm mug that’s more marshmallow than hot chocolate and he makes his way to the living room to find out where his princess has hidden herself.

Of all the things he expects to find his boyfriends curled together in what appears to be a nest of blankets and pillows definitely isn’t one of them.  He almost wishes he had that instant camera Kei leaves lying around the house just to capture this moment since his phone is lost in the bedroom somewhere.

“How was your walk?”  Kei asks softly.  He’s flat on his back with a dog eared paperback held above his face and Suga is curled up with his back pressed against Kei’s side.   Ryuu spots Lily Rose trying to nose her way into the blanket that Suga is holding to his chest as he sleeps.

“Chilly,” Ryuu answers.  “Gonna snow soon I think.”  Kei’s eyes flick towards the windows and then back to Ryuu.

“Suga wanted a blanket fort,” Kei explains as Ryuu drinks his hot chocolate and sucks marshmallows from his mug quietly.  Or as quietly as he can anyway.  His attempts make Kei smile that sweet smile of his so it’s worth looking and sounding like a dork.  “But then he realized we didn’t really have anything tall enough that was easy to move and would fit us all under.  So we went with a nest instead.  More fitting for some crows anyway, don’t you think?”  Kei uses his book to indicate the spot on the other side of Suga and then tucks his free hand under his head.  “We saved you a spot,” he says airily.

But Ryuu can see the red on his cheeks and is sure the tops of his ears match.  So he finishes his hot chocolate, rinses the mug out in the sink, and returns to settle into ‘his spot’ without comment.  By the time he’s back Lily Rose has finally wriggled into the blanket.  Suga is still asleep but he grabs onto Ryuu’s shirt the moment the fabric brushes his fingers and pulls at it until Ryuu slides close, dropping one arm across Suga’s side and tucking Suga’s fluffy hair under his chin.

“Read to me?”

Kei scoffs at him.  “I’m in the middle.  You won’t even know what’s going on.”

“Doesn’t matter.  I probably wouldn’t even know what’s going on if you started at the beginning.”  Ryuu grins at Kei.  “Just… read?”

Kei sighs.  But he clears his throat anyway and starts reading softly.

“‘They could have offered me a hundred choices a thousand times and I would have picked you each and every time.  And then once more just to show that I was serious and I was forever yours and you were forever mine.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Bre! I love you! :D
> 
> also you all can come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ezzydean.tumblr.com) if you want to :D


End file.
